Digimon
Digimon is an anime. It has often been viewed by some as a clone of Pokemon, however the two are very different. One such difference is that, unlike Pokemon, it features battles to the death against forces of evil. For another, its main timelines have a conclusion and the main villains get defeated one way or another, usually destroyed. Digivolution list Many of the good Digimon digivolve into stronger forms with different names. This list says who is who. Some evil Digimon may be on this list as well. Also, some DNA Digivolve (where two Digimon become one). Unlike in Pokemon, Digimon can de-Digivolve. *Koromon = Agumon = Greymon = MetalGreymon = WarGreymon *Tsunomon = Gabumon = Garurumon = WereGarurumon = MetalGarurumon *WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA Digivolve to Omnimon *Yokomon = Biyomon = Birdramon = Garudamon *Motimon = Tentomon = Kabuterimon = Megakabuterimon *Tanemon = Palmon = Togemon = Lillymon *Bukamon = Gomamon = Ikkakumon = Zudomon *Tokomon = Patamon = Angemon = MagnaAngemon = Pegasusmon *Salamon = Gatomon = Angewomon = Nefertimon *Leomon = SaberLeomon *DemiVeemon = Veemon = Flamedramon = Raidramon = ExVeemon *Poromon = Hawkmon = Halsemon = Shurimon = Aquilamon *Upamon = Armadillomon = Digmon = Submarimon = Ankylomon *Wormmon = Stingmon *ExVeemon and Stingmon DNA Digivolve to Paildramon *Paildramon = Imperialdramon *Gatomon and Aquilamon DNA Digivolve to Silphymon *Angemon and Ankylomon DNA Digivolve to Shakkoumon *Etemon = MetalEtemon *Myotismon = VenomMyotismon = MaloMyotismon *Keramon = Infermon = Diaboromon Adventure 01 Digimon the Movie: Segment 1 *Parrotmon: Destroyed by RedGreymon with a powerful Nova Flame. *RedGreymon: Used up all his power to destroy Parrotmon. The series *Seadramon - Killed by Garurumon with Howling Blaster. Debatable, though, he doesn't explode, and just sinks into the water. *Lord Bakemon - Destroyed by Birdramon and Ikkakumon using Meteor Wing and Harpoon Torpedo *'Devimon' - Destroyed by Angemon with Hand of Fate. Seemed to return as a ghost in Season 2, causing the Dark Pool. *Angemon - Used up all his power to destroy Devimon. Was reborn as a Digiegg. *Greymon clone - Knocked into Etemon's TV by SkullGreymon, then blown up with a missile. *Kokatorimon - Was destroyed when his ship crashed into a cactus and exploded. *Tyranomon - One of Etemon's Tyranomon was picked up by Greymon and slammed on the ground, destroying Etemon's cables. *Kuwagamon - Destroyed by Piximon using Pixie Bomb. *All of Etemon's Tyranomon and Monochromon were destroyed when Datamon dropped computer viruses into the core of Etemon's Dark Network. They were sucked into it and destroyed. *'Datamon' - Fell into the core of Etemon's Dark Network, intending to take Etemon with him. He was destroyed, but Etemon wasn't. *Vademon - Destroyed by MegaKabuterimon using Horn Blaster. *Devidramon - Both were destroyed by MetalGreymon using Giga Blaster. *Dokugumon - Destroyed by WereGarurumon with Wolf Claw. *Mammothmon - Destroyed by Garudamon with Wing Blade. *Gesomon - Destroyed by Ikkakumon with Harpoon Torpedo. *Raremon - Destroyed by Kabuterimon with Electro Shocker. *SkullMeramon - Thrown into the air by his chain and destroyed by MetalGreymon with Giga Blaster. *MegaSeadramon - Killed by Zudomon using his hammer (though he is also only seen sinking into the lake rather than exploding) *Several Bakemon were destroyed by Greymon using Nova Blast. *Phantomon - Destroyed by Angemon with Hand of Fate. He was aiming for Myotismon, but Phantomon got in the way; it easily destroyed him and hit Myotismon directly. *Wizardmon - Killed by Myotismon with Grisly Wing. Myotismon was aiming for Kari and Gatomon, but Wizardmon jumped in front of them to save them. Wasn't reborn in Primary Village, but did return as a ghost. *All the Gizamon were absorbed by Myotismon's bats to make Myotismon stronger after Angewomon defeated him. *Tuskmon - Knocked out by Zudomon, then absorbed by Myotismon's bats to make Myotismon stronger. *Snimon - Knocked out by Garudamon, then absorbed by Myotismon's bats to make Myotismon stronger. *Myotismon's bats - All offered themselves to Myotismon as the final sacrifice to turn him into VenomMyotismon. *DemiDevimon - Eaten by VenomMyotismon. *Sukamon - During the Dark Masters' invasion, it caused an earthquake, in which Sukamon fell to his death. Was reborn in Primary Village once Apocalymon was destroyed. *Chuumon - Sacrificed himself to save Mimi from Piedmon's energy blast. Was reborn in Primary Village once Apocalymon was destroyed. *Piximon - Fought the Dark Masters to give the Digidestined a chance to escape, and they destroyed him offscreen (though the light from the attacks that destroyed him could be seen). Was reborn in Primary Village once Apocalymon was destroyed. *Scorpiomon - Destroyed by MetalSeadramon as punishment for failing to destroy the Digidestined. Was lifted up into the air by MetalSeadramon with his tail and dropped to his death on the beach. *Whamon - Destroyed by MetalSeadramon with his River of Power attack. *'MetalSeadramon' - Killed by WarGreymon when he used Nova Force (a spinning attack) to send his own River of Power attack back through him. *Kiwimon - Destroyed by Birdramon with Meteor Wing. *Cherrymon - Destroyed by Puppetmon with Puppet Pummel as punishment for saying that the Digidestined had something he didn't. *Garbagemon - Two were destroyed by MetalGreymon's Giga Blaster, and the last was destroyed by MetalGarurumon using Metal Wolf Claw. *Most of the RedVegiemon were destroyed by Kabuterimon, Birdramon, Angemon, and Gatomon using Electro Shocker, Meteor Wing, Hand of Fate, and Lightning Paw. One was destroyed by Puppetmon for asking to come with him (for Puppet Pummel, he used the wooden thing on his back instead of his usual weapon, which was destroyed earlier). *SaberLeomon - Sacrificed himself to save Mimi from MetalEtemon's dark energy blast, though he survived long enough to destroy him and then de-digivolve into Leomon. Was reborn in Primary Village once Apocalymon was defeated. *'MetalEtemon' - Was dented when Zudomon threw his hammer at him, then impaled by Leomon with his claw (Twin Fang), destroying him. *'Puppetmon' - Destroyed by MetalGarurumon with Metal Wolf Claw. *WaruMonzaemon - After his paw was shot off by Machinedramon, he presumably survived, but was most likely destroyed when Machinedramon was destroyed, or when his area was subsequently destroyed. *All the Numemon were destroyed by Machinedramon using Catastrophic Day while they were attacking him. *'Machinedramon' - Was sliced into three pieces by WarGreymon (whose claw is super-effective against Digimon whose names end in "dramon"), destroying him. *Megadramon - Was presumably destroyed when Machinedramon and his area were. *Gigadramon - Was presumably destroyed when Machinedramon and his area were. *The Mekanorimon and Tankmon presumably suffered this same fate, though it should be noted Mekanorimon are really machines driven by Bakemon. *LadyDevimon - Destroyed by Angewomon with Heaven's Charm. *All the Vilemon were destroyed when MagnaAngemon sucked them into his Gate of Destiny, which disintegrated after it closed. *'Piedmon' - Knocked into MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny by WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon using Terra Force and Giga Missile. When the gate closed, it disintegrated. Many are inclined to say Piedmon was simply sealed away, but MagnaAngemon did describe his attack as "devastating." *'Apocalymon' - After his claws and humanoid form were all destroyed, he was left with only his final attack: Total Annihilation! However, once the Digidestined were sure they could beat him and refused to give up, their Digivices created a cube to trap the attack and send it back at Apocalymon, destroying him while containing the explosion. Leaving him, Season 1's final antagonist, as the only Digimon on this list to not be destroyed by another Digimon or by having used up all his power. Digimon the Movie: Segment 2 *Diaboromon - Stabbed in the face by Omnimon with his sword. Adventure 02 Unlike in Season 1, the Digidestined (particularly Yolei, and Cody as well) seem to be afraid of killing Digimon, even the evil ones (to the point that they send evil Digimon in the real world back to the Digital World, even though they could very well cause chaos there). The only exceptions are Kimeramon (who was created by the Digimon Emperor), the Digimon made from control spires (as they were not considered "alive"), Airdramon (for unknown reasons), and MaloMyotismon, the ultimate evil. They do destroy three evil Digimon though when it is clear there is no choice. In this instance, TK and Kari (presumably from being part of the original Digidestined who had no problem destroying evil Digimon working for Etemon, Myotismon, and the Dark Masters) reassure Yolei and Cody that it was the right thing to do. *Airdramon - Destroyed by Angewomon with Heaven's Charm. *Kimeramon - Destroyed by Magnamon, who was powered up by Wormmon and used Magna Explosion. *Devimon's ghost - After being absorbed by the Digimon Emperor and combined with Kimeramon to complete him, was destroyed when Kimeramon was destroyed by Magnamon. *Wormmon - Used up all his power to give Magnamon the power he needed to destroy Kimeramon. Was later reborn in Primary Village. *Thundermon - Stabbed and destroyed by Stingmon with Spiking Strike. Was a control spire Digimon. *Golemon - Destroyed by Stingmon with Spiking Strike. Was a control spire Digimon. *Minotarumon - After being trapped by Pegasusmon and Nefertimon with Golden Noose, was destroyed by Raidramon with Thunder Blast. Was a control spire Digimon. *Okuwamon - Destroyed by Paildramon with Desperado Blaster. Was a control spire Digimon. *Blossomon - Destroyed by Silphymon with Static Force. Was a control spire Digimon. *Knightmon - Charged down and destroyed by BlackWarGreymon with Mega Destroyer. Was a control spire Digimon. *SkullSatamon - Destroyed by Imperialdramon, as he was holding up a bus and about to destroy it. *LadyDevimon - Destroyed by Silphymon, as she was about to kill Yolei. What attack it used was not specifically shown hitting her. (Using pronoun "it" as Silphymon is DNA Digivolved from a male and a female Digimon. Also note that this is a different LadyDevimon than the one Angewomon destroyed) *MarineDevimon - Destroyed by Shakkoumon, hitting him in the face with Justice Beam. Even before the fight, they knew they would have to destroy him because he was attacking a hospital. *BlackWarGreymon - Sacrificed himself to seal the Heighton View Terrace gate to the Digital World and prevent Oikawa (or rather the one he knew was controlling him) from returning to the Digital World. Was a control spire Digimon, but not evil like the others. *'Arukenimon' - Was tortured by MaloMyotismon, and then destroyed when the mouth on his shoulder opened up and shot some evil spirit attack at her. *'Mummymon' - Dissolved by MaloMyotismon with Crimson Mist. *'MaloMyotismon' - His body was destroyed when the children he infected regained their lost hopes and dreams, with their Digivices finishing the job. His spirit endured once again, as it did the previous two times (as Myotismon and VenomMyotismon), but when ALL the Digidestined (Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, TK, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, and MaloMyotismon's kids that recently got Digivices and Digimon) used their Digivices to give power to Imperialdramon, he used Giga Crusher to destroy Myotismon once and for all. *Yukio Oikawa - Was badly damaged from MaloMyotismon being inside him, but at point of death transformed himself into energy and restored the Digital World, and seemed to remain in this form. Digimon: The Movie (Segment 3) Unlike the other two, this part is non-canon due to plot holes. *Kokomon - Destroyed when Magnamon and Rapidmon destroyed the virus inside him. He was later reborn as a Digiegg. (was in Kerpymon form at the time) Digimon Tamers This season is a different universe from Seasons 1 and 2, which exist as a TV show in Season 3. *Lynxmon - Destroyed by Renamon with Diamond Storm. She absorbed his data afterwards. *Fugamon - Destroyed by Renamon with Diamond Storm. She absorbed his data afterwards. *Gorillamon - Destroyed by Terriermon when he shot a Bunny Blast into his cannon. At Henry's request he did not absorb his data. *Vilemon - Destroyed by Renamon with Diamond Storm. She absorbed his data. *Allomon - Destroyed by Renamon with Diamond Storm. She absorbed his data. *Dokugumon - Destroyed by Kyubimon with Dragon Wheel. She absorbed her data. *Devidramon - Destroyed by Growlmon with Pyro Blaster. He absorbed his data. *IceDevimon - When Takato used the speed and hyper wing cards on Guilmon, he stuck IceDevimon's head in the ceiling and destroyed him with Pyro Sphere. He absorbed his data. *Musyamon - Destroyed by Gargomon with Gargo Laser. He absorbed his data. *Flybeemon (1) - Slashed by Renamon, destroying him. *Flybeemon (2 and 3) - Destroyed by Renamon with Diamond Storm. She absorbed their data afterwards. *Harpymon - Destroyed by Kyubimon with Fox Tail Inferno. She decided to not absorb the data this time. *DarkLizardmon - Sucked into the Juggernaut program by Yamaki for scanning, but this destroyed her. *Mihiramon - Thrown into the air by his tail by WarGrowlmon, then destroyed with Atomic Blaster. *Sandiramon - Destroyed by Growlmon with Pyro Blaster. He survived for a few moments to say he is one of the Devas and will be avenged. *Sinduramon - Knocked into the water by Growlmon, electrocuting him as he had absorbed the town's electricity earlier. *Pajiramon - Destroyed by Rapidmon with Tri-Beam. *Vajramon - Destroyed by Rapidmon with Tri-Beam, but somehow was able to revive himself. *Vajramon - Destroyed by Taomon with Talisman of Light. *Indramon - Destroyed by WarGrowlmon with Atomic Blaster. *Kumbhiramon - Slashed by Leomon with his sword, destroying him. *Vikaralamon - Destroyed by WarGrowlmon with Atomic Blaster. *Meramon - Accidentally destroyed by a stampede of Jagamon. *Majiramon - Head squeezed by Cyberdramon, crushing his skull and destroying him. *Infermon - Destroyed by Beelzemon with Darkness Claw. He absorbed his data. *Orochimon - Destroyed by Leomon using Darkness Wave due to Jeri using a LadyDevimon card for Digi Modify. *Leomon - Impaled by Beelzemon with his hand. He absorbed his data. *Makuramon - Head squeezed by Beelzemon, crushing his skull. He absorbed his data. *Caturamon - Destroyed by Gallantmon with Lightning Joust. Beelzemon absorbed the data before Gallantmon could. *D-Reaper - Sucked into the Juggernaut program by Yamaki, powered by MegaGargomon spinning around. Digivolutions This list is to show which Digimon are the same, as many appear under different forms on this list. *Guilmon = Growlmon = WarGrowlmon *Terriermon = Gargomon = Rapidmon *Renamon = Kyubimon = Taomon *Takato and Guilmon biomerge into Gallantmon *Henry and Terriermon biomerge into MegaGargomon *Rika and Renamon biomerge into Sakuyamon *Chrysalimon = Infermon Category:Anime